Closer
by BlackEyeShadow
Summary: Saiya is from the village hidden in the grass. She is undercover in Konoha on a mission to capture a rouge ninja. It's all completely business. Supoose to be an in and out mission. That is until she met Kakashi. ocxkakashi


_It was just cold enough to where you want to move a little closer to someone. The night wind was chilled and his body heat radiated, drawing me closer to his warmth. He seemed to not mind. I guess this copy ninja wasn't too bad. Tolerable to say the least._

"Nice night huh?"

I nodded in agreement and smiled. "It's beautiful out. I love this weather."

He nodded.

"It's also nice that we can actually enjoy the evening without the kiddies, old lady Tsunade or anyone else who could possibly ruin our evening." I chirped.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah"

We walked out of the downtown Konoha onto some bridge. I stopped over by the ledge and peered over to the water. The moon's reflection rippled in the small stream. This place…is so peaceful.

I took in a deep breath and turned to Kakashi.

"So what do you want to do?"

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and looked down into the water.

"Well" he sighed. "I supposed I could buy you that drink that I owe you…"

"Oh yeah!" I smiled.

"But it looks like I forget my money at home." He smiled and chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll buy!" I placed my hand over my pocket to where my wallet was supposed to be. My eyes widened at the lack of feeling of the bump.

"Let me guess….you don't have your wallet either."

"…..no." I dropped my head in defeat. I was in such a rush this morning I must have forgotten it.

"I don't live far from here. We can quickly stop by my place and pick it up." He suggested.

I perked up my head. "Ok"

"You know Saiya, you're very childish" Kakashi chuckled.

I frowned. "Stop with the insults already, Kakashi. From day one, you've been belittling me." I said with a little edge to my voice.

He smiled. "Well I am taller than you."

I growled. What is this guy's problem? I'm trying to have a decent evening with him yet he can't take me seriously. Why did I even consider walking with him? Oh wait….he promised me a drink.

"Hey, can't you take a joke?" he put his hands up defensively. "I was just messing around."

"Hmp!" I crossed my arms and turned away. "Whatever Kakashi."

"Don't be mad at me now. I'm sorry." He apologized. I could tell that behind that black mask he was smiling. How can I take him seriously?

I sighed. "Fine…lead the way."

I might as well let it go. I won't let him ruin my night.

He smiled and motioned to walk. I trailed behind him glaring at the back of his head. Maybe if I glared long enough, my intense stare will burn through his skull. Unfortunately for me, his skull is too thick for me to do any damage.

It's true that since my first steps that I took into Konaha, he's been on my ass and criticizing on everything.

* * *

_Day one_

"So you are Saiya Okawaga from the Village Hidden in the Grass?" Lady Tsunade looked up at me.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded. "I'm here in regards to a rouge ninja from our village. He is potentially dangerous and must be handled with caution. Through the grapevine, we heard that he was heading in this direction."

"And why do you think he is going to come here?" she questioned.

"We guess that since your village is bigger, he has a better opportunity to remain out of our view."

"So we got ourselves a rat in the village… even so why is you here? Do you think that we are not capable of handling such a fiend?" Tsunade leaned back into her chair with a smirk. I can see where she sees the humor. Konoha is the most formidable village there is. They are well known for their shinobi. When a village needs a mission to be done well, you go to Konoha.

"I do not mean to insult you or your village, Lady Hokage. The Village hidden in the Grass knows your capabilities. We just feel that since this rouge ninja was from our village, then he's our problem. We rather handle the situation."

"So we are just bystanders to this game of cat and mouse?" Tsunade straighten up in her seat. "What if you can't contain this rouge ninja? Any harm to any of our people will be placed on you."

"Nothing will happen to your people. I won't let it. Any damage that is done, you can blame it all on me." I promised.

Tsunade scrutinized my face. I'm not sure what she was thinking. I wonder what it's like to manage a whole village. It must be tough…damn she has huge boobs….

"All on you, huh? That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself."

"If I fail this mission, I failed my village ma'am."

"Alright then, you have my permission to stay in the village until your mission is complete. An apartment will be provided for you. My shinobi will be on the lookout as well."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lady Hokage."

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune!"

Just then a girl that looked about my age came in. "Yes ma 'lady?"

"See to it that Saiya has an place to stay."

The girl nodded. "Follow me please."

I respectively bowed to Tsunade and turned to follow Shizune.

"Remember Saiya."

I paused and turned back to Tsunade.

"Any harm or damage…is on your head. But no pressure." She smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks"

That girl Shizune gave me the address to where my apartment was. I started walking, hopefully in the right direction.

This village is so different than my own. There are people everywhere. Everyone is busy doing some whether it's shopping or working. I almost feel out of place here just because I wasn't synchronizing with their flow. Then again, I'm not from around here so the out of placement is kinda there.

So Lady Tsunade is supposed to be 50 years old yet…she looks only a couple years older than me. In reality I'm about half her age. Right now her skin should be wrinkly like shirt that's been stuffed away and her boobs….her boobs should be saggy like a bag of potatoes. How does she look that young?

"KAKASHI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN" This yellow haired boy yelled. He stomped over to this grey-haired hair and glared.

"I'm sorry. I was helping an old lady picking flowers." He said apologetically.

Aww…he was helping an old lady? How sweet of him.

"YEAH RIGHT KAKASHI! YOU SAID THAT ONE TWO WEEKS AGO!"

Oh….never mind.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is our mission for today?" a pink-haired girl asked.

Awww they're ninja in training. I remember getting cats out of trees, weed picking, babysitting, spying, stealing things….yeah the good old days.

"Hey, who are you?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked around. The yellow-haired boy was looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah"

"Naruto!" the pink-haired girl scolded as she put him in a head lock. Wow, she's aggressive.

Another boy with dark hair, who I just noticed, was leaning against the tree and looked away from his teammates in disappointment or embarrassment. I was leaning to embarrassment more.

"Ahh…s-sorry Sakura. Pl-please let me go! Naruto choked.

I chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. My name is Saiya I'm new around here. "

Sakura released Naruto. "You're new to the village?"

"Yeah, I just moved in." It wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh welcome!" Sakura smiled. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Sakura. That's Naruto who yelled at you and that's Sasuke."

I bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Saiya, I'm Kakashi."

I looked over to the gray-haired man. To my surprise, he was….young. What is it with these people not looking their age here?

Nonetheless I bowed. "Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you guys could help me out."

"Sure" Naruto smiled.

"Umm…I can't find my apartment." I smiled sheepishly.

"We can help! What's the address?"

"Uh…let me see." I dug into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Kakashi came by and took it from me.

I looked over his body. I examined his vest, and all the pockets. He wears it well. I looked up to his face. I could only see a part of his face. The rest was covered by a black mask. I could just outline is nose and his lips…

"Well…it looks like you're on the wrong side of town. You should really consider buying a compass." Kakashi smiled.

"Whaa-t ? I do not need a compass. I'm not from around here you jerk." I glared. "I don't know where I'm going."

"No need to get upset. Not a lot of people are good with direction" he handed me back my piece of paper and started walking.

I snatched the piece of paper from him. What an ass…How dare he insult me? He doesn't even know me. I look over to Sakura. "Is he always like that?"

"Kakashi means well. He's a very nice teacher."

I glared at the back of Kakashi and unwillingly followed him to my apartment. On the way there I chatted with Sakura about the best clothes stores, best food stores, and best entertainment places. Naruto told me the best ramen stand is in town. Naruto promised me he'd take me there one day. Sasuke didn't talk at all. I guess he's the silent type. We finally arrived at my new home.

"Well thank you all for everything." I turned to them.

"No problem at all Saiya. If you need anything we would be happy to help." Sakura smiled.

I nodded and looked to Kakashi. "Cya later old man." I smiled and went inside.

"Old man? I take offense to that."

"Kakashi-sensei! What is our mission?" I could hear Naruto beg.

My first day in Konoha wasn't too bad. Now I have to prepare myself for my mission.


End file.
